User talk:.Moonehpaw
Re: Here you go. Sorry it's not epic, I don't do flecked cats much. ^^; Just tell me if there's anything you want changed! 20:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Remember Moonflight, you should leave the message on Shellheart's talkpage, so she knows you wanted something changed. ;) 00:24 Tue Dec 13 Thanks Sweetflower. 00:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, that was entirely my fault. Here's the updated version, which I completely redid for you. I hope you like it. ^^ 03:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Moonflight, why did you re-upload the image? You need only use the file I made for you. By uploading a new one you make two personal files for yourself, which is against the image use policy. I need to mark the new one for deletion, sorry. 15:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) is your siggie! Want anything changed? Just leave me a message. Here is how to make it work: Go to the top right corner and scroll over the 'down' button beside your username. Click "My preferences". Scroll down till you see a box that is about your siggie, type this into the box {+{SUBST:Nosubst|User:Moonflight Of SkyClan/Sig}+} (With out the plus signs between the {'s) Click the 'custom signature box' below it. Scroll down and click save. Than scroll back up to the box, there should now be the siggie, if it's not there tell me. 00:56 Wed Dec 14 Charart Requests Hi! Of course I'll do your request, but I was wondering if you wanted it to be like Shellhearts up there, or if you have any preferences. (if not, I guess I'll just do it my way xP) 02:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) HI! 22:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Meep x3 I decided to work on it, and here it is! I hope you like. :) Tell me anything that you want changed. 23:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Really? Oh I'm so glad! :) But really, if you want anything changed, just leave me a message. ;) 00:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, and to answer your question about the user boxes... Well, you can take a look at the code on my page.. Since I had someone do it for me, I'm not really that familiar with it. '^-^ 00:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say... This may sound odd, but I feel it should be said. Thank you. It's really rare to get a new user like you that makes decent edits. I guess I've been wading through bad edits for too long, but you really are a gem, hun. ^^ 17:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Shelly's right, your edits are contributive, and it's really good! I suggest joining a project, it'll help you with contributing more. 18:07 Sun Dec 18 Request Gender: Female Rank: Med.Cat Apprentice Eye Color: Blue Pelt Color: Gray with white paws, belly, and tip of tail Markings: Tabby Swiftmoon Edits Please refrain from editing talk pages for spelling and grammar. There are much more important things to do, and editing someone else's talk page borders on violating wiki policy. 00:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) thankyou thankyou User:tigerstarrules/Sig 03:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature request Username: Rainfacestar (obvious!) text #1: Rainheart text color: aqua text border: dash is fine text border color: lime text decoration: none background: none link this to: User:Rainfacestar text #2: haunts you text #2 color: any color that will go with the lime and green that you can think of symbols: none font: Freestyle script Okay, I wanna see how this looks :) PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 20:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay what is the discription again? Stupid me forgot Dxxxx Squishee I am le Puppeh! 03:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I'm having trouble with the blank. And don't you want a more...complicated charart? Like a ginger cat? Or a tabby? Squishee I am le Puppeh! 18:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay here it is! I hope you like it. If you need another request, just ask me. Sorry for the delay! Squishee I am le Puppeh! 20:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay if it's for somebody else, then they should ask me or somebody else. Squishee I am le Puppeh! 23:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Woo! Since now, I ish your mentor (>=D), we can get started. I preferably like contact through e-mail so we don't waste edits on non-contributiveness and clog up the activity feed. But whatever works for you. =). Which ever choice you decide, let's start on tabbies. First assignment: Tell me (via talk page or email) your method of tabbies and what you want to accomplish. Email's at the bottem of my userpage, and my talk page...well yeah. XD. Anyways, young grasshopper (sorry, had to use that one xP), hope I can be of assistance to you! 02:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Moonshine hey moonehpaw, I want a siggie Username: Moonshine78999 Text you want distributed: Moonshine Text Color: Turquoise Text Border: none Text Decoration:none Background:none What you want the text to link to: my userpage Other text: "May StarClan light your path" Other text color:turquoise Symbols:star Font:Monotype Corosiva Thanks so much 21:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Moonshine Fallen Can I get a signature? Username: Fallenstars text you want distributed: Fallen text color: Purple text border: Yes text border color: Blue text decoration: None background: White what you want the text to link to : User: Talk: Fallenstars other text: "Huh?" other text color: Aqua symbols: Ace: ♠ font: Microsoft Word Thanks :3 User: Fallenstars 21:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey you said if i needed help wih my siggie to tell you, i can't make borders or colors all i could do was this user:tigerstarruleslegs/sig tigerstarrules font=new times roman border=black 18:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) thanks Siggie Alright...Here's the code: ~Mooneh~ Just a ‘paw… And here's the final result: ~Mooneh~ Just a ‘paw… 00:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so you click on it, and on the bottom right corner there should be a little button I think it looks like a little magnifying glass and it shows you the file history. Hope that's what you meant because otherwise I don't know. Charart Request Hi I am requesting a Charart. Here are the details: Gender:Female Rank: Warrior Eye Color: Bright blue Pelt Color: White with gray tail Pelt Length: long Markings: Gray spots Thx heaps Chloe The Rainbow Pussycat :3 13:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC)